


AmeChu Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'll put tag things in the notes of each chapter, M/M, Too many oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AmeChu oneshots because this fandom is really lacking fanfic for these two babes





	AmeChu Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and B decide to go to a bar, since they've never been. Turns out it was karaoke night. After Person B gets hopelessly drunk, they go and sing a romantic song directed towards Person A. The next day Person B catches Person A laughing at a video they took of Person B last night
> 
> AU: Humanverse/College

Yao was hunched over a rather monotonous class assignment when he heard the familiar click of the door opening. He didn't have the chance to greet the other person in the room before two large arms encircled his tiny waist.  
  
The brunette made a startled noise, "Aiyaa Alfred! You should really learn some manners, I'm trying to work, aru." He heard a huffing sound behind him, "C'mon Yao! You've been working all week! Let's go somewhere tonight, then you can get right back to working tomorrow." Alfred said, trying his best to convince the older male. "Pleaaassseee?" He tried again, pouting a bit. Yao already knew he was going to be forced out anyways, so rather than listening to more feeble pleads, he'd just agree. "If it will stop your whining, then fine." The Chinese male could practically feel the other's mood lift.  
  
"Alright! There's this new bar open in town, I wanna check it out." Yao nodded, "We could go, but you'd have to give me time to get dressed." The blonde grinned, "Take as long as you need babe." With that Alfred kissed the brunette's cheek before heading to the bathroom to shower. Yao shook his head, why was his boyfriend so determined to interrupt his work schedule so much? He stood to stretch his back and walk to the shared room.  
  


* * *

"I promise this is gonna be awesome, you can even yell at me later if you didn't like it, okay?" The American stated as the bar came into view. "Well  _I_ promise that if this isn't awesome, I will certainly take your offer up." The shorter male replied bitterly, making air quotes when the word 'awesome' passed his lips. Alfred chuckled, "It wont be that bad, hun." "I'm counting on your ability to tell the future." "Wow, sarcastic much?" "Yes, very much."   
  
After their stupid argument, the two entered the noisy building. Several reds and blues were flashing from one side of the room while the other had a bar you'd see in any other bar. Curious to see what the flashing lights were about, Alfred dragged his short boyfriend towards what seemed like a tiny staged area. The blonde's eyes lit up as if it were the fourth of July all over again. "It's a Karaoke Machine!" He excitedly pointed out. "Must be Karaoke night." Mused the older male, standing slightly closer to the taller of the two as more people flooded over.   
  
"Hey, why don't we go get some drinks?" Yao nodded and followed the other to the bar.  
  
A couple drinks later the two were back to the Karaoke machine, this time though, Yao was struggling to keep a certain American from hopping up and drunkingly singing. Alfred won the tiny tussle and stumbled up the stage. He chose a song, this being Love Drunk. The short Chinese man giggled a bit before grabbing his phone and beginning to record the other slurring his words as he sang the early 2000's song. Payback is the only word that Yao would use to describe this moment.

* * *

Alfred woke with a pounding headache and barely any memory of last night, besides dragging Yao to the new bar and drinking. He heard a few quiet laughs from the other end of the couch. "What's so funny babe?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the other. A few more giggles were heard before the brunette shuffled to over to the blonde, showing him a purplish stage with.. him on it? Was he singing? Oh God. Yao burst into yet another fit of giggles, this time he was joined by his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I still unironically love Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls   
> It's a fucking BOP my pals.


End file.
